U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,621 titled “WIRELESS MOUSE” discloses a communication system used to receive signals representing displacement action of a peripheral device, the communication system includes a first peripheral device and a receiving unit; wherein the first peripheral device must have a first nonvolatile memory device to store a first identifier, and the receiving unit has a second nonvolatile memory device to store the first identifier and authorized identifiers of other peripheral devices. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,621 can solve the problems of data interference in data transmission and receiving between the peripheral devices and receiving units, however, the peripheral devices for transmitting data must use nonvolatile memory devices to permanently store the identifiers. Due to U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,621 using the components of the nonvolatile memory devices, it causes increase of production cost and this is deficiency thereof.
In view of above defect and deficiency involved in the prior art, the inventor of the present invention develops a wireless human input device that can overcome the problems of data interference even without the memory device.